


Сверхсекретная операция

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как достать Северуса, Джеймс за шесть лет выяснил в мельчайших подробностях, а вот влюблять в себя — до сих пор не приходилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сверхсекретная операция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 104 Джеймс Поттер/Северус Снейп В любви, как на войне H+

Джеймс считал себя отличным стратегом. Ведь это именно он разрабатывал планы на каждый матч по квиддичу, и Гриффиндор всегда, ну или почти всегда, выигрывал. А ещё благодаря умелому руководству Джеймса их ночные вылазки оставались незамеченными. И пусть даже это умелое руководство сводилось к тому, что Джеймс смотрел на карту, толкал Сириуса и шептал: «Филч в левом коридоре», — а потом они дружно убегали в правый — важен сам факт. В конце концов, он целых два раза обыграл Сириуса в шахматы. То, что Сириус оба раза вместо игры пытался трансфигурировать коней в мотоциклы и раздеть ферзя королём, Джеймс предпочитал умалчивать.

В общем, в своих стратегических способностях Джеймс не сомневался. Однако всё равно немного нервничал: как достать Северуса, он за шесть лет выяснил в мельчайших подробностях, а вот влюблять в себя — до сих пор не приходилось.

Но, так или иначе, операция по завоеванию Северуса была разработана, и Джеймс на следующий же день приступил к её исполнению.

***

 

— Я не буду надевать на голову ветки и мазать лицо землёй! — Ремус отчаянно махал перед собой руками и медленно отползал в сторону озера, что в целом было глупо: плавать он всё равно не умел.

— Мы должны слиться с местностью, — важно произнёс Джеймс и, изловчившись, сунул ветку Ремусу за шиворот. — Так делали в маггловских фильмах.

— Портили школьную форму? — пробурчал Ремус, вытряхивая из рубашки листья.

— Изображали оленей? — поинтересовался Сириус, поправляя на голове корону из веток и обмахивая себя листом папоротника, честно украденным из теплиц. Папоротник он попытался всучить Ремусу, а заодно и убедить того, что набедренная повязка из листьев на голое тело — самый лучший камуфляж, но Ремус почему-то не согласился.

— Э-э-э? — промычал Питер, который в отличие от Сириуса и Ремуса с Джеймсом спорить не стал и теперь сидел весь в грязи и листьях, напоминая потерявшегося в лесу поросёнка.

— Маскировались, болваны! — обиделся Джеймс, воткнул за ухо дубовый лист и уселся у кустов. Ждать.

— Эх, а следить за домом Эвансов было интереснее… — мечтательно потянулся Сириус и едва успел увернуться от прилетевшего комка грязи. — Что, Луни? Мы просто не хотели тебя травмировать. Знал бы ты, какое ужасное нижнее белье у сестры Эванс…

Второй комок грязи попал точно в цель.

— А разве мы сейчас не за Эванс следим? — не вовремя встрял Питер и получил грязью от обоих разом.

— Сохатый сменил приоритеты, — важно ответил Сириус и заржал.

Джеймс тут же пожалел, что под рукой нет ни палки, ни даже самого захудалого камушка.

— Мы делаем вид, что следим за Эванс, а на самом деле следим за Северусом.

Сириус заржал ещё громче, Ремус закрыл лицо ладонью, а Питер воскликнул:

— Круто!

«Хоть один умный человек», — довольно подумал Джеймс и уставился на поляну, где мирно сидели Северус с Эванс и о чём-то разговаривали.

— По-моему, это странно: пытаться понравиться одному человеку, но делать вид, что следишь за другим, — вздохнул Ремус, грустно разглядывая свою некогда белую, а ныне — коричневую рубашку. — Да и просто следить — странно.

— Вот, Сохатый, слушайся Луни, — Сириус поднял указательный палец. — У него, в отличие от тебя, уже был секс.

— Зато у тебя его больше не будет, — мстительно процедил Ремус, закатывая рукава.

Джеймс долго думать не стал, одним ударом сшиб с Сириуса корону и повалил его на землю. Ремус навалился сверху, и они некоторое время увлечённо катались по земле, пока Джеймс не увидел чёрные ботинки, а вслед за ними чёрную мантию, чёрные волосы и всего Северуса целиком. Того самого, за которым они вроде как следили и не следили одновременно. Северус смерил их презрительным взглядом и ушёл, и только сейчас до Джеймса дошло, что тот мог о них подумать. То есть они не делали ничего такого: Ремус щекотал Сириуса, тот хохотал, извивался и одновременно пытался отшлепать Джеймса листом папоротника по заднице, а сам Джеймс орал: «Отвали, тупая псина!» — и отчаянно пинался. Если добавить к этому, что валялись они на грязной земле в полном камуфляже из маггловских фильмов… Хуже и быть не могло.

Эванс, кажется, тоже так подумала, открыла было рот:

— Пять баллов с Г… - но не договорила, махнула рукой и ушла.

Джеймс срочно решил пересмотреть свой план.

***

 

— Вместе мы действуем непродуктивно. У каждого должна быть своя должность, — возвестил Джеймс, пытаясь надеть старую бабушкину шляпу на манер Наполеона. Шляпа, видимо, про Наполеона ничего не знала и упорно пыталась казаться просто старой женской шляпой с общипанными перьями, а Джеймс в ней выглядел как особо оригинальный трансвестит. Поэтому, предприняв ещё пару неудачных попыток, он отшвырнул шляпу в сторону.

— Я, конечно, буду вашим адмиралом.

— Надо было сфотографировать тебя в шляпе, — фыркнул Сириус.

— Это военно-морское звание, — поправил его Ремус, не отрываясь от домашнего задания.

— Ну и что? Зато звучит красиво: адмирал Поттер покоряет неизведанные земли.

— Ты о Нюниусе? — робко спросил Питер, который, похоже, ещё не полностью смирился с тем, что все его друзья — извращенцы.

Особенно Сириус, который сейчас тихо похрюкивал в подушку, показывая Питеру большой палец. Джеймс для порядка показал Сириусу кулак.

— Потом мне, как всякому уважающему себя адмиралу, нужен этот… как его… В общем, мне нужен заместитель.

— Нет проблем, бро, — отсалютовал ему с кровати Сириус.

Питер ничего не сказал, только стал оживлённо крутить перо в руках, всем своим видом показывая, что он не прочь, очень даже не прочь и вообще самый лучший в мире заместитель.

Джеймс перевёл взгляд с одного на другого. И снова. И ещё раз. Но на Сириуса он был всё ещё слегка обижен, а Питер… В общем, Питер был слишком Питером, поэтому Джеймс подошёл к Ремусу и, не давая тому вымолвить ни слова, быстро хлопнул его по плечу:

— Спасибо, Луни, ты настоящий друг!

Кажется, Ремус подавился слюной.

Джеймс меж тем вошёл во вкус:

— Сириус будет разведчиком, а Питер — отважным пехотинцем, прокладывающим дорогу через ряды врагов.

Питер аж зарделся, и Джеймс, довольный тем, как здорово у него получилось поднять боевой дух, собрался доложить свой план, но тут Ремус очень некстати доделал домашнее задание и решил поделиться своим безусловно ценным мнением:

— Пехотинцы обычно погибают первыми.

— Разжалован.

— Луни, ты — прелесть.

А Питер шмыгнул носом.

— Но это очень почётное звание… — тут же поправился Ремус.

— …И сначала в бой вступает разведка, — подытожил Джеймс.

Сириус удивлённо приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда вступать не будет и вообще в ближайшее время вставать с кровати не собирается.

— Мне же нужно выяснить, что делает Северус, когда мы его не видим.

— Зачем? — зевнул Сириус.

Джеймс почесал затылок: ответ «потому что» Сириуса не устроит точно.

— Например, чтобы узнать его любимые места и словно невзначай оставить там подарок.

— Открытку с признанием? — радостно предложил Питер.

— Шоколадку.

— Новые сексуальные подштанники!

Северус был на некоторое время позабыт: бой подушками оказался важнее.

***

 

Опухшая скула Сириуса явно намекала: что-то пошло не так.

Нет, Джеймс даже уговорил Сириуса встать с кровати и отправиться в разведку. Взамен, правда, тот потребовал назначить его вице-адмиралом и одолжить мантию-невидимку. И не то чтобы Джеймсу было жалко мантии для друга, но глядя на оживившегося Ремуса и чересчур довольного Сириуса… Оставалось надеяться, что мантию хотя бы почистят, перед тем как вернуть.

А теперь Сириус вертелся на стуле, втирал в скулу заживляющий бальзам, и Джеймс понимал, что пожертвовал мантией зря. Да и назначил Сириуса разведчиком — тоже. В конце концов, прятаться тот не умел совершенно, скорее наоборот — Сириус умудрился бы выделиться из толпы даже на бразильском карнавале. То ли дело Питер. Он бы мог превратиться в крысу, проникнуть в слизеринскую гостиную, узнать, какие книги читает Северус, каким мылом моется, что моет первым… Джеймс помотал головой: судя синяку на лице, в собаку Сириус, к счастью, превратиться не додумался.

— Выкладывай, — Джеймс скрестил руки и нахмурил брови, стараясь выглядеть суровым и грозным. Хотя Сириус, конечно же, не проникся. Он честно выложил из карманов маггловскую жвачку, пару галлеонов, палочку, подгрёб мантию-невидимку к себе, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что точно её не отдаст, и пожал плечами.

— Всё, больше ничего нет.

— А Северус?

— Он бы в мой карман точно не поместился.

Пнуть по ножке стула оказалось проще простого. Сообразить, что стул от толчка наклонится вперёд — сложнее. А догадаться, что Сириус вместо пола рухнет на него, Джеймса, было и вовсе невозможно. Вдобавок ко всему Джеймс стукнулся головой о сундук, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел Ремуса, и взгляд его был полон укоризны. Что обычно означало: домашнее задание в ближайшие пару недель им придётся делать самим. И это когда полным ходом шла битва за Северуса!

Через валявшегося на полу Сириуса Ремус и вовсе собирался перешагнуть, но тот резво схватил его за ногу и усадил на ковёр.

— Я стал жертвой обстоятельств, — заявил Сириус и попытался улечься Ремусу на колени, но тот вовремя отодвинулся, и пришлось улечься на ковёр. Что Сириуса ничуть не расстроило: он тут раскинулся звездой и подложил под голову что-то отдалённо напоминающее свитер Питера.

— Ближе к делу! — напомнил Джеймс, и Сириус страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Если гора не идёт к Магомету, то Магомет пойдёт к горе.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты — Магомет? – заинтересовался Ремус.

— Хочу сказать, что я гора.

— А я хочу сказать, что ты — придурок! — Джеймс начинал злиться. — Причём тут Северус?

— Да снизойдёт на тебя восточная мудрость, о, Сохатый, — Сириус воздел руки к потолку, но, получив пинок в ногу, тут же послушно сложил их на груди. — Я решил, что намного разумнее не запоминать все места, где бывает Нюнчик, а выбрать одно, где он точно будет.

— И? — вздохнул Джеймс.

— …И я запер его в каком-то кабинете, — выдохнул Сириус.

— Каком-то?

— Запер?

Одновременно воскликнули Джеймс с Ремусом, потом Джеймс схватился за палочку, Ремус — за голову, и они опять одновременно спросили:

— А потом?

— А потом появился мой дорогой брат, которого чересчур стала интересовать моя личная жизнь, и пришлось сломать ему нос. Хотя сначала я, как честный человек, предложил Регулусу засунуть его длинный нос в жопу: себе или Нюнчику — на выбор, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Он не послушался, а я не успел вовремя увернуться и в итоге пропустил удар.

Джеймс ободряюще похлопал Сириуса по плечу: Регулуса он тоже недолюбливал, во многом как раз из-за близости его носа к одной интересовавшей Джеймса жопе.

— Но где ты закрыл Снейпа?

Джеймсу стало очень стыдно, что первым про это вспомнил не он, а Ремус.

Сириус же выглядел непривычно задумчивым:

— Мы были на втором этаже, Регулуса я встретил, когда повернул за угол, а Нюнчика запер неподалёку, если подумать, какой кабинет находится ближе всего, то, получается, Нюнчик сейчас…

— Мистер Блэк, извольте пройти со мной! — раздался из-за двери возмущенный голос. Что ни говори, а их декан умела появляться как никогда вовремя.

Сириус обречённо посмотрел вокруг:

— Луни, ты ведь будешь меня ждать?

Ремус лишь помахал рукой, а Джеймс осознал: их отряд только что потерял одного бойца.

***

 

Вот уже неделю на любовном фронте было без перемен. Сириус вечерами торчал на отработках и почти приблизился к личному рекорду — вымыть весь Хогвартс. Ремус вечерами торчал за учебниками, чтобы потом поторчать с Сириусом, и в итоге Джеймс видел обоих друзей разве что по утрам и на занятиях. Питер вот, правда, торчал всё время рядом, но придумать хороший план с его участием у Джеймса не получалось. Можно было, конечно, героически спасти Питера на глазах у Северуса, но если учесть сколько раз Джеймс героически спасал Питер от самого Северуса… Нет, идея определённо была плохой.

Оставался один вариант — Эванс.

Вряд ли кто-то кроме Эванс во всём Хогвартсе лучше знал Северуса. И, конечно, только она могла рассказать, кого Северус предпочитает: девочек, мальчиков, собственную руку или что-то особо извращённое, Джеймс, правда, не мог придумать что.

Так что поговорить с Эванс — было бы идеальным решением, если бы не одно но. Раньше Джеймс пытался ухаживать за ней, и теперь подойти и сказать: «Знаешь, я тут подумал и решил, что твой друг — привлекательнее», — было как-то нездорово. К тому же по всему факультету уже ходили слухи, что Эванс встречается «с тем противным носатым слизеринцем», а если так… Нет, сам Джеймс с ней поговорить не мог.

Стоило бы попросить Ремуса, его единственного из всех она не считала невыносимым придурком, но для этого его сначала надо было вызволить из цепких лап домашних заданий и Сириуса, и если с первым Джеймс бы справился, то со вторым…

— Хвост, ты должен поговорить с Эванс о Северусе!

От удивления Питер пронёс ложку мимо рта, и мороженое упало прямо на конспект по зельеварению.

— Но почему я?

— Потому что у тебя есть повод, — Джеймс ткнул пальцем на расплывавшееся жирное пятно. — Попросишь у Эванс конспект и невзначай поинтересуешься, встречается ли Северус с кем-нибудь, и как он относится к парням. К красивым, стильным парням, которые к тому же отлично играют в квиддич…

Питер икнул.

— Или нет, — Джеймс прямо таки фонтанировал идеями. — Лучше попроси пригласить его в Хогсмид. Да, именно так! С Эванс встретиться он наверняка согласится, а когда вместо неё приду я…

Джеймс мечтательно зажмурился.

— Но… — Питер, казалось, потерял дар речи и теперь молча открывал и закрывал рот, прижимая к себе испорченный конспект.

— Никаких но! Вперёд, лейтенант Хвост! — радостно проорал Джеймс и выставил Питера за дверь.

Почему-то Джеймс верил, что у Питера всё получится.

Когда тот вернулся обратно, Джеймс в полудрёме предавался сладким фантазиям о том, как они с Северусом будут пить сливочное пиво из одной трубочки по очереди, и в следующие выходные Северус согласится погонять с ним на мётлах, а потом в раздевалке…

— Эм… Сохатый, — только сейчас Джеймс заметил, что Питер всё так же нерешительно мялся у дверей и явно не желал подходить ближе. В душу закрались нехорошие подозрения.

— Ну что, Эванс пригласит Северуса на свидание?

Питер покраснел, и по его виду казалось, что он хоть сейчас был готов выбежать вон.

— Это… Сохатый… Она уже пригласила…

— Ура!

— Меня.

Джеймсу показалось, будто ему только что дали бладжером по голове.

***

 

— Луни, ты просто обязан что-то сделать!

Ремус вздохнул, огляделся по сторонам и сильнее вжался в диван, стараясь слиться с местностью. Абсолютно зря: на красном бледный Ремус сильно выделялся. Джеймс понимал, что с полнолуния прошло всего два дня, и Ремуса сейчас лучше не беспокоить, но до конца семестра оставалось три недели, после чего Джеймс не увидит Северуса целое лето. Целое лето, полное соблазнов. Мало ли, вдруг Северус влюбится в сестру Эванс? У неё, конечно, ужасное бельё, но, если честно, подштанники тоже были не очень…

Джеймс покачал головой: настало время решительных действий!

— Луни, ну пожалуйста, — очень решительно заныл Джеймс.

Ремус снова вздохнул. Больше трёх раз он обычно не вздыхал, поэтому Джеймс набрал полную грудь воздуха и приготовился выдать особо трогательную речь, но Ремус перебил его:

— Ну и что ты задумал?

Это-то и было проблемой: Джеймс не смог придумать ничего.

— Ничего. То есть что угодно. В общем, ты понял, — и для большей убедительности добавил: — Моя судьба в твоих руках.

Ремус издал последний, третий вздох и стал завязывать шнурки на ботинках.

— Всё, что угодно… И ты не будешь против?

Джеймс помотал головой. Потом покивал. А в итоге улыбнулся, хлопнул Ремуса по плечу и выставил за портрет. Человек, который убедил Сириуса не приезжать в школу на мотоцикле, способен на всё.

Однако ближе к вечеру Джеймс начал нервничать. Ремус не появлялся целый день, Северуса тоже не было, и воображение Джеймса рисовало мрачные картины двойного убийства. Например, Северус мог устать от домогательств и сгоряча запустить в Ремуса смертельным заклинанием, а Ремус, на последнем издыхании, послать ответное…

Спускаясь на ужин, Джеймс уже мысленно рисовал себе траурный Большой Зал с тремя гробами посередине — Сириус после такого точно бы не оставил его в живых — когда увидел за столом вполне живого Ремуса, жевавшего булочку и болтавшего с Питером. Выдохнув от облегчения, Джеймс собрался было присоединиться к друзьям, но на месте застыл как вкопанный. Прямо перед ним стоял Северус и криво улыбался. Первокурсники, завидев его улыбку, испуганно шарахались прочь, но Джеймс думал, что она прекрасна. А когда Северус подошёл и сказал:

— «Три метлы», суббота, в два часа, — Джеймс едва не лишился чувств. И тут же радостно подпрыгнул на месте, вскинув вверх руку со сжатым кулаком. Северус недоуменно посмотрел на него, Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ и задал мучивший его вопрос:

— Но как ты… Почему?

Северус пожал плечами.

— Люпин сказал, что ты сохнешь по мне уже месяц, но никак не можешь пригласить на свидание. Если честно, меня уже достали ваши идиотские выходки, поэтому я решил пригласить тебя сам.

— Здорово! — обрадовался Джеймс и вдруг моргнул. И ещё раз. И ещё. Пока Большой Зал не огласил истошный вопль:

— Луни!


End file.
